1. Field
The present invention relates to a stroller with a playing tool (a toy), and more particularly, to a stroller with a playing tool formed on a front guard bar and operated by a solar cell so that a baby riding the stroller can play with the tool
2. Description of the Related Art
A stroller is designed to move by wheels coupled on a bottom of a stroller frame. That is, in a state a baby is riding the stroller, a user (parent) can pushes a handle to move the stroller. Typically, strollers are designed such that the baby is only to seat thereon. There are no playing tools installed on the stroller.